SOS
by Akai Tenshi
Summary: Conseqüência de Dose Dupla. Para livrar Kurama de seu sofrimento, Yusuke decide cortar o mal pela raiz. Songficyaoi.


**ATENÇÃO: **YuYu não me pertence (bem q eu gostaria u.u)

**WARNING:** conteúdo yaoi.

**NOTA:** Este é um Songfic. Conseqüência de Dose Dupla!

* * *

**S.O.S**

_Por Akai Tenshi_

**Where are those happy days?**

**They seem so hard to find,**

**I tried to reach for you,**

**But you have closed your mind**

**Whatever happened to our love?**

**I wish I understood**

**It used to be so nice**

**It used to be so good.**

**Onde estão os dias felizes?**

**Eles são difíceis de encontrar,**

**Tentei te alcançar,**

**Mas você fechou sua mente**

**O que aconteceu com o nosso amor?**

**Eu gostaria de entender**

**Era tudo tão legal**

**Era tudo tão bom.**

Por mais que Kurama tentasse disfarçar, eu via claramente sua agonia, seu desespero. Mesmo que o ruivo quisesse se mostrar forte, suas atitudes negavam. Esse abismo de insegurança no qual sua mente abalada mergulhava profundamente, o consumia, o devorava... para a minha maior preocupação, quase tudo o que seus olhos enxergavam, o fazia lembrar daquela provação. Há um mês meio tem sido assim. Embora eu tentasse ajudar, ele recusava. Eu continuava implorando para ele sair de casa, nem que fosse somente até a porta do prédio. Mas não. Ele também não saía do apartamento, razão pela qual sua pele se encontrava mais pálida que antes. Que sejam malditos aqueles três dias.

- Kurama... cheguei! – grito da porta, enquanto tiro meus sapatos.

- Kurama? Cadê você?

Não respondeu, eu já esperava por isso. Comecei a procurá-lo na sala, depois na cozinha. Nada. Apenas os vestígios do meu café da manhã, e o café dele, intacto. Isso já era preocupante demais, ele quase não comia também. Caminhei até o quarto, ainda chamando por seu nome.

Calo-me, assim que abro a porta. Fico assustado, é a primeira vez que vejo uma cena dessas. Tento chegar até a cama, desviando-me dos muitos papéis rasgados, manchados de tinta, amassados, que estavam preenchendo todo o quarto. Logo eu vi... os travesseiros retalhados, cortinas e lençóis totalmente rasgados. Sem contar ainda com alguns vasos e quadros quebrados.

_"Tudo...bem..."_ – respiro fundo – _"Podia ter sido pior..."_ – tento acalmar meus pensamentos.

Minto. Não podia ser pior, tudo já estava bem pior... minha Raposa está fora de si.

Olhei para os cantos do quarto à procura de meu amante... Lá estava ele, sentado no chão, encolhido como se estivesse com frio, abraçando seus joelhos junto ao corpo. Sua face estava virada para baixo, escondida. Aproximo-me lentamente, temendo o que eu poderia encontrar por trás daquele ser.

- Kurama...? – toco em seus ombros, estavam tremendo – Você está bem? – levanto sua face.

Não tive resposta. Apenas encarei aquelas esmeraldas sofridas, opacas, distantes, um tanto avermelhadas, e inundadas de lágrimas. Lágrimas que caíam sem serem convidadas, deixando um rastro úmido, quente e frio ao mesmo tempo. A raposa está afogada em sua dor, e eu não consigo libertá-lo. Como eu odeio ver Kurama chorando, odeio o incidente que aconteceu e também odeio a mim, por ter sido um fraco, um burro. Não agüento mais essa situação.

- Droga, Kurama... – falo alto e irritado – Pare com isso...

- Já estou cheio de ver você assim. Por que você não pára com essa idiotice...? – gritei.

Ele virou de costas, afastando meus braços dele com violência, e abaixou a cabeça. Consegui escutar um gemido de choro bem fraco. Só agora percebi a gravidade das minhas palavras.

_"Droga..."_

Um súbito mal estar percorre o meu corpo. Como eu pude fazer isso? Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e envolvi meus braços em torno de seu corpo. A Raposa começou a se debater, tentando se livrar do meu aperto, mas ainda estava fraca.

- Me larga...afaste-se de mim... – dizia ele, com voz fraca.

- Kurama...me perdoe...eu me alterei... – segurava-o forte, impedindo seus movimentos.

- Por... favor...não... me solta... – sua força foi se dissipando.

- Tudo bem Raposa, não chore... – o viro para encarar seu rosto – Eu estou aqui, com você... eu não quis dizer aquilo...

Lágrimas... escorriam, tão sofridas como sempre.

- Por que você não me deixa eu te ajudar...?

Pego o ruivo em meus braços e o carrego até a nossa cama. Céus, ele está leve, não que ele não fosse, mas já estava demais. Seu corpo todo está trêmulo. Senti arrepios com a sua rasa respiração batendo em meu tórax. Quente. Coloco-o delicadamente na cama, apoiando sua cabeça em minhas pernas. Começo a transpassar meus dedos por entre seus fios ruivos embaraçados, mais ainda sim, macios.

Depois corro meus dedos para o seu rosto, o que o faz corar levemente. É, cicatrizes sempre são amargas, e marcam para sempre. O pior é o psicológico, o emocional... sim, podem ser mudados, ninguém sabe a profundidade e nem a intensidade com que se propaga. Sei disso muito bem, Kurama está, sendo a prova viva, uma vítima desse tormento.

**So when you near me**

**Darling, can't you hear me S.O.S**

**The love you gave**

**Nothing else can save me S.O.S**

**When you're gone,**

**How can I even try to go on?**

**When you're gone,**

**Though I try how can I carry on?**

**Quando você está por perto **

**Querido, você não consegue ouvir o meu S.O.S**

**O amor que você me deu**

**Nada mais pode me salvar S.O.S**

**Quando você partir,**

**Como eu continuarei?**

**Quando você partir,**

**Embora eu tente, como prosseguirei?**

- Yu... Yusuke... eu não queria... me perdoe, por favor... – sua voz adentrou meus ouvidos meio desesperada.

- Kurama... tudo bem...

Coloco uma almofada embaixo de sua cabeça, e me fico à sua frente, assim podia vê-lo melhor.

- Não Yu... – novas lágrimas caíam – Eu não sou mais digno de você...

- Não diga asneira... que idéia, hein?

- Eu não pude...eu não queria...eu... eu... eu... – ele pula em meus braços, agarrando-se ao meu peito.

-Calma, Kurama, calma – tento confortá-lo, envolvendo meus braços ao seu redor – Você não tem culpa de nada. Eu te amo muito, eu te quero... – acaricio suas costas.

- Não... sei se... vou suportar mais...

Ia responder, mas minha voz sumiu ao ver que o meu amor havia adormecido em braços quentes. Alívio. Ao menos dormindo ele parece mais tranqüilo. Mas ainda temo por algum pesadelo...

_"Maldito sofrimento...não desgruda de Kurama..."_ – fecho os olhos – _"E não é de agora... é desde quando nos conhecemos..."_

- Não se preocupe... vou te trazer de volta, nem que eu precise ir até o inferno! – sussurrei para mim mesmo.

Aconcheguei Kurama na cama, ajeitando-lhe um travesseiro que ainda estava inteiro e cobrindo-lhe com um lençol bem leve. Pressionei um singelo beijo em seus lábios e saí.

_"Preciso ver alguém..."_

**REIKAI**

- Credo, que lugar mais cadavérico... – reclamei.

Eu andava pelos corredores do subsolo do Mundo Espiritual. Muito apático e morto esse lugar. A iluminação parecia diminuir conforme eu prosseguia. Após uma longa caminhada, finalmente eu cheguei. Há uma grande porta reforçada, escrito no topo: Cela de Segurança Máxima 99.

- É aqui...

Com cuidado, abro a porta do jeito que Koenma me ensinara, e entro rapidamente, fechando-a em seguida. Depois da porta, uma pequena janela no alto era o único buraco naquela cela. Minha visão se direciona a cama. Estava meio que desarrumada, um dos poucos lençóis (para não dizer trapos) caído no chão. Sim, estava ali quem eu queria. Andei até o corpo adormecido, notei estar usando uma coleirinha no pescoço e algemas nas mãos, com correntes de um pouco mais que um metro. Agarrei sua roupa, balançando seu corpo até que acordasse. Não demorou muito, e seus olhos começaram a abrir.

- VADIA DESGRAÇADA... – gritei acertando-lhe um forte tapa no rosto, o que proporcionou um filete de sangue no canto de sua boca.

- O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui, Projeto de Youkai...? – ela rebateu, não se importando com o tapa.

- Meça suas palavras... Kana... aqui você não tem poder nenhum!

Ela riu sarcasticamente.

- O que foi... Yusukinho...? Aconteceu alguma coisa...? – perguntou irônica.

A fúria me subiu à cabeça. Suspendi seu corpo e o prensei contra a parede.

- Não brinque comigo, Kana! O que você fez ao Kurama? – rosnei para ela.

- Que lindo, veio defender seu amante, é? Devia ter cuidado melhor dele.

Bati a cabeça dela na parede, três vezes. Ela apenas emitiu uns leves gemidos.

- Eu poderia te matar aqui mesmo. Responda logo sua vaca.

- Não fiz nada.

- Mentira!

Bati sua cabeça mais umas cinco vezes. Dessa vez eu senti sangue quente escorrendo pelo seu cabelo.

- Quer saber mesmo? – gemeu por causa do ferimento – Eu transei com ele! Torturei-o fisicamente, psicologicamente... foi uma diversão muito deliciosa. Ainda ouço os gritos dele de dor, chamando por você, implorando piedade, agonizando na minha cama, derramando sangue... – riu malevolamente.

- VAGABUNDA...

Acertei um soco em seu estômago, foi rápido, ela só sentiu quando o ar lhe foi roubado. Retiro meu punho fechado, coberto por sangue. Observo aquele rombo em sua barriga. Que se dane se ela era mulher. Iniciei uma sessão de socos em seu estômago e rosto. Ouvi o som de algumas costelas quebrando. E seu rosto, lindo mais ordinário, agora estava completamente inchado. Gotas de sangue pingavam no chão e na cama.

- Uma pena eu não poder gastar mais do precioso tempo com você, sua vadia! Tenho assuntos mais importantes do que ficar socando um traste feito você.

A única resposta foi um ou outro gemido de dor. Jogo-a na cama de qualquer jeito, o seu sangue se espalhava pelos lençóis.

- Espero que você morra! Mas nem o inferno será suficiente para você.

Limpei a minha mão num daqueles trapos e fui embora, deixando trancada aquela vadia, sofrendo lentamente. No corredor, vejo Koenma. Espero que depois me agradeça o favor.

- Yusuke, tá tudo bem? – ele pergunta, notando o ódio estampado na minha cara.

- Não enche, Koenma, sai da minha frente! – empurrei-o.

_"Passo 2: ver a minha Raposa..." _

**You seem so far away,**

**Though you are standing near**

**You made me feel alive,**

**But something died I fear**

**I really tried to make it out**

**I wish I understood,**

**What happened to our love?**

**It used to be so good.**

**Você parece distante,**

**Embora você esteja perto**

**Você me fez sentir viva,**

**Mas tenho medo de que algo tenha morrido**

**Eu realmente tentei fazer as coisas darem certo**

**Eu gostaria de entender,**

**O que aconteceu com o nosso amor?**

**Era tudo tão bom.**

Lá estava eu de volta àquela selva de pedra, correndo o mais rápido que podia para chegar ao nosso apartamento. Entro no edifício, esbarrando em várias pessoas à minha frente, me limito a gritar um 'desculpa', enquanto corria.

Quase levo abaixo a porta do nosso lar, de tão grande que é o meu desespero para encontrar-me com o ruivo. Assim que entro, vou direto para o quarto, meu coração quase pára ao ver a cama vazia. Voltei do choque ao ouvir o barulho de água caindo, vinha do banheiro.

Corri para lá. Deparei-me com a banheira cheia de água, ou melhor, transbordando. E Kurama ali, sentando dentro da banheira, de costas para a porta. Pelo pouco que pude ver, ele estava vestido. Aproximo-me.

- Kurama... o que está fazendo?

- Vá embora... – sequer olhou para trás.

- Acho bom você sair daí... pode ficar resfriado ou coisa do gênero... – disse enquanto desligava o chuveiro.

Pego uma toalha na prateleira ao lado da banheira, e me sento na borda desta.

- Vem...Kurama...

- Me deixa em paz! – se revolta, jogando água em cima de mim – Eu quero ficar aqui... vá embora.

- Já que não quer sair por bem, vai sair por mal!

Comecei a puxá-lo pelos ombros, mas ele fez um movimento brusco, livrando-se de minhas mãos. Foi então que eu vi. A água apresentava uns rastros de tonalidade escura. Fiquei chocado. Percebi algumas gotas escuras caindo na água, espalhando-se, deixando-a com um tom meio avermelhado.

- Kurama... o q-que você fez? – pergunto trêmulo.

Ele levantou sua mão esquerda. Havia um pequeno corte no meio dela. O sangue ainda fluía vívido.

- Meu Deus... – segurei sua mão – Kurama...

Encarei o ruivo de perfil. Não via seus olhos, mas via as lágrimas solitárias que caíam deles. A mão direita jazia pelo pescoço. Um brilho prateado chamou minha atenção. Meu coração se desesperou a mil.

- Não...faça isso...Kurama... – supliquei ao perceber as intenções do ruivo – Por favor, pare...

- Não tenho mais esse direito... – ele sussurra.

Suas mãos trêmulas começaram a apertar a lâmina contra a carne pálida. Uma fina linha de sangue apareceu.

- Largue isso Kurama! – ordenei, entrando na banheira.

Mesmo com a relutância do ruivo, consegui afastar sua mão do pescoço.

- Pare...me deixa em paz... – dizia tentando se livrar de meu aperto.

- Kurama! – digo bastante sério – Não seja idiota!

Um som abafado preencheu o local. A marca de minha mão se firmava aos poucos em sua bochecha. Por hora, eu não me arrependo desse tapa. O choque fez com que largasse a lâmina.

- Eu te amo, Kurama... não quero que parta...Como eu vou viver sem você...?

- Yu...Yu...Y-Yusuke...

O ruivo jogou seu corpo em cima do meu, e eu, o acolhi com um abraço. Tratei de tirar sua roupa molhada, e a minha também. Depois de pegar duas toalhas grandes, comecei a enxugar um pouco seu corpo.

Senti um calor interno... finalmente a Raposa estava deixando eu cuidar dela. Terminado os curativos, envolvi seu corpo num blusão. Olhando nesse ponto, ele ficava tão lindo e sensível assim.

Carreguei-o até a nossa cama. Ele estava consciente, não fugiu do meu "ataque". Em questão de instantes, nossos corpos já deitavam por entre os lençóis da cama macia. Meu braço passava por cima de sua cintura, e rosto, colado em sua face. Impulso caloroso...

- Yusuke... – sua voz doce – Desculpe-me...eu não quis que isso acontecesse...

- Tudo bem...vamos fazer um trato? – suas esmeraldas se arregalam – Ninguém fala mais disso, tá bom?

Ele assentiu. Sim... melhorou muito já...

- E como prova... – colei mais meu corpo ao dele – Vai ser...

Juntei meus lábios aos dele. Há muito não sentia tal sensação. Tomei a doçura que tanto quis e não podia ter. O ruivo correspondeu ao beijo, acompanhando meus movimentos calmos e apaixonados.

- Selado com um beijo... – ele sussurrou suavemente em meu ouvido.

**So when you near me**

**Darling, can't you hear me S.O.S**

**The love you gave**

**Nothing else can save me S.O.S**

**When you're gone,**

**How can I even try to go on?**

**When you're gone,**

**Though I try how can I carry on?**

**Quando você está por perto **

**Querido, você não consegue ouvir o meu S.O.S**

**O amor que você me deu**

**Nada mais pode me salvar S.O.S**

**Quando você partir,**

**Como eu continuarei?**

**Quando você partir,**

**Embora eu tente, como prosseguirei?**

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N**: Aleluiah! Coloquei um ponto final nisso. Enfim, Kurama está a salvo. Espero que tenham gostado desta conseqüência. Música: **S.O.S**, do **ABBA **(de novo...XD). Reviews!

Gracias,

Akai


End file.
